A different path
by Namalia
Summary: AU What happens when Qui-Gon didn't die on Naboo?What happens when he is the one to train Anakin?What will become of Obi-Wan?Will Vader still be born?And what has Xanatos to do with all this?I know it has been done but well.Please R
1. Chapter 1

A different path

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars and I certainly don't make money with this.

**Summary**: AU What happens when Qui-Gon didn't die on Naboo?What happens when he is the one to train Anakin?And what will become of Obi-Wan?Will Vader still be born?And what has Xanatos to do with all this?

**A/N:** I started this story ages ago and somewhere down the road real life just got in the way. A lot of not so nice things happened and I had to change many things in my life. And then I started University. I have a little bit of free time right now and I decided to pick up this story again. First and foremost I will replace all the existing chapters. I am not gonna change anything, because I still like the story as it is but I am going to fix all the errors and fill in the words that apparently got lost when I uploaded this story the first time around.

I don't know if any of you will still want to read this but if you do feel free to drop a line. Even if it is only to tell me what a horrible person I am for abandoning this story for so long.

So here we go again:

" lalala" speech

"_lalala" _thoughts

* * *

_What_? Shock seeped through his mind. He couldn't comprehend what his master had just told him. Couldn't understand it. His respectable master, Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn, had just told him in front of the whole Jedi council that he wouldn't continue with his training to become a Jedi knight. No, he would begin the training of Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, the slave boy from Tattooine for he, Obi-Wan, was ready to undergo the trials. He had already taken Anakin as his new padawan learner and had thus severed the bond between him and Obi-Wan. It had happened unconsciously but he didn't regret it as he strongly believed that Anakin needed to be trained.

After Obi-Wan had saved him from the Sith, from dying, in the chamber on Naboo by transferring a lot of his life force into his master, Obi-Wan had had to undergo a two month recovery under the care of the healers of Queen Amidala. Qui-Gon had spent almost all of that time with Anakin, preparing him for his upcoming training at the temple, and forged a bond between the two without even noticing it. Upon their return to Corouscant Obi-Wan was without a master. And though he had noticed the change he didn't think it would come to this. He felt alone, betrayed, hurt, hopeless, angry.

What was to become of him now? Would he have to go to the Agricorps after all these years? Because Qui-Gon had just taken his one chance to ever become a Jedi Knight from him. He wasn't ready for the trials. He was certain of that.

The council believed the same. Young Obi-Wan was not ready yet.

Angry voices swept throughout the room, voicing disbelief and resentment.

„Have you finally lost your mind Qui-Gon?" Mace Windu bellowed, „You can't just abandon your padawan in favor of another!"

„It's decided, I've already taken Anakin as my new padawan learner, a bond has already been forged between us. Obi-Wan is ready for the trials. There are few things he could still learn from me and it's nothing that will not come with experience." Qui-Gon said.

„Master! I am not ready for the trials yet." Obi-Wan said. He wasn't sure how to act, really. Agree with his master and lose him in the process or disagree with him and appear unable and weak. Well, in the end he decided to be honest with himself and the council.

„Of course you are ready, my padawan. You just need to have a little more faith in yourself." Qui-Gon assured him.

How can you be so sure? Obi-Wan thought.

Just as Obi-wan was about to answer Yodas' voice interrupted him: „Sure you are? From your opinion differ, you will not? Young Obi-Wans training complete you will not?" he asked.

Yoda looked at the tall Jedi, searched him; as did the council. The conclusion they came to was not one any of them liked. Qui-Gon was adamant about his decision. He would not back down from it and would go to any length to train the boy as he truly believed him to be the chosen one. That the boy had to be trained was already decided. It would be dangerous but even more dangerous would it be to let him go untrained. They all agreed on this.

„Decided it is then. Train the boy, you will. Leaving now, you are. A padawan to prepare for the ceremony, you have. Talk to padawan Kenobi, we must." Yoda said.

Qui-Gon stood there and let it all sink in. He never would have thought that they would agree so easily. He'd expected more of a fight. And he wasn't quite ready to just leave the chambers. They hadn't said anything about Obi-Wans' future yet.

„Leave now, you will. A concern padawan Kenobi no longer is for you." Yoda dismissed him.

Just as Jinn had left the chambers Mace addressed the young man in front of him:" What do you think padawan Kenobi? Give us your honest opinion of the situation, if you would. Do not be afraid of any consequences."

„I am not sure. I can't face the trials yet. When I fought the Sith on Naboo I was almost overridden by my anger and thirst for revenge. It scared me. What will happen to me now? Will I be sent away?" Obi-Wan asked. He tried very hard to suppress the tears and not just let it all out and break down. The thought of having to leave the temple was terrible.

„A knight you will become. A new master we will find. Meditate on it we must." Yoda said.

„Go to the infirmary padawan. Get a check-up by the healers and spend the night there. We will call you when we've found a solution." Mace said.

„Yes master." Obi-Wan whispered.

As soon as the doors closed behind him a heated discussion broke out.

„What will we do now? This situation is unheard of. Never has anything like that happened before." A voice said.

„Where will we find a new master for him?" Another asked.

„Knight DuCrion might be a good choice. He had to overcome a lot of hardships as well before is knighting. Furthermore he had to leave his feelings concerning Jinn behind. He might be able to help Kenobi best." Adi Gallia voiced her thoughts.

„Knight DuCrion you say? You know he has a similar history with Qui-Gon. Do you really think it wise to pair those two up?" Plo Koon asked.

Before Xanatos was allowed to undertake the trials he and Jinn had been send on a last mission. The council hadn't been sure about Xanatos so they had send him and his master to Telos to solve the situation there before it could escalate and end in a war. Rest assured it had not worked out and Qui-Gon and Xanatos had parted ways. It had been Qui-Gon who left the planet, and therefore his padawan, to return to the temple, devastated. He had reported to the masters and informed them about Xanatos' leaving of the temple. How he had drawn his Saber against his own master and turned to the dark side. He had then asked the council for mission. He had wanted to get away from the temple and concentrate on other things while he dealt with the situation he had found himself in.

Just two weeks after this Xanatos, too, had returned to the temple. He had appeared before the council broken and humble and had made his report about what had happened on Telos and during the following weeks. He had admitted his failures and that he had had to regain his composure and get his feelings under control again. That it had taken him some time to do so and that he also had to fight the arising darkness within himself which threatened to swallow him and lead him off the right path.

After a lot of thinking the council allowed him to take the trials which he passed with flying colours. On his wishes Qui-Gon was not informed and Mace cut his braid instead.

„Help Obi-Wan it would. Abandoned by Qui-Gon they both were. Speak with Knight DuCrion we will. Hear what he has to say. If he's willing to do it." Yoda said.

„It will be hard on him , too ,to relive this memories." one said.

„Let's meditate on this and speak to Xanatos in the earliest hour." Adi Gallia concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Star Wars

A/N Like I said before, just fixing all the errors I can find. I don't know how you guys ever put up with this. The punctuation mistakes alone would have made me turn my back on this story and never look at it again. Mind you, I am still not very good at it but I think I have improved slightly. If I have overlooked anything, please tell me.

* * *

When Obi-Wan reached the infirmary he had calmed down a lot. He had overcome the waves of panic that had threatened to suffocate him when Qui-Gon had made his announcement barely thirty minutes ago. In retrospect he knew that he had reacted wrong. Not like a Jedi.

But how was he supposed to react when the person he had considered to be his father, brother, friend, and mentor for more than ten years just tossed him aside for another? How?

Obi-Wan reprimanded himself: _Get a grip on yourself Kenobi! Perhaps the council will still allow you to take the trials. And if not...well they'll have solution._

It wasn't like he doubted himself, much. He was quite confident in his skills. His Saber skills were good, sure he could still improve, but nobody is perfect and one can only get better. He was a good negotiator. When it came down to settling a conflict he was patient, relaxed and sharp witted.

So he was sure he would pass all that in the trials.

The only thing he was really worried about were his emotions. On Naboo when he almost lost it he had been scared of himself. His whole life he had learned how to accept his emotions and let them go but back then, exactely that had been so incredibly hard.

Why had it been so hard?

It was part of being a Jedi to deal with the most stressing and extreme situations in a calm way, to accept things for what they were and take life as it was and to have trust in the force.

He always thought he was rather good at that. Well at least he thought he had gotten quite good at it after the whole Bruck Chun episode. Bruck Chun had been his rival in about everything and when they had fought against each other in a competition to get a Master both of them had gotten carried away by their anger.

Obi-Wan's musings were interrupted, "Padawan Kenobi? What are you doing here at this hour?"

He hadn't even noticed that he had already reached the infirmary some time ago. The Healer stared at him questioningly.

"Padawan Kenobi?"

"Ah...,yes. Ah, I was sent by the council to get a check-up and to...uhm stay the night here."

_Smooth, really smooth, Obi! She probably thinks you're a complete retard now._

The healer, Barriss Offee, he recognized, smiled at him and said: "Sure, just come in. We'll see what we can do for you."

Obi-Wan managed a wan smile and followed Offee inside, hoping it wouldn't take too long.

All he really wanted right now was a bed and a good night's rest. If he could find any sleep, that is.

Xanatos hurried down the corridor, cursing silently all the way.

He'd gotten a nice wake-up call from Mace Windu at the sixth hour. The sixth hour! And what for?

To be summoned before the council at the seventh hour. Wonderful. Sometimes he was sure the council liked to irk him.

"Sadists, the whole lot of them. They know I don't like getting up at such an unholy time. I really hope it is urgent. Force, I'm late and I didn't even have time for a nice, hot cup of coffee."

Turning sharply around the next corner, running past a group of initiates and even knocking two of them over, he muttered: "I bet it's all planned by the council. Get Xanatos up so damn early in the morning that he's not lucid enough to notice that he just got assigned some wretched duty that nobody else wants. They are probably laughing themselves silly right now, knowing that I got up last minute and had to hurry, but not with me. I can see right through their evil scheme."

Xanatos had many facets and one of them was that he had a strong allergy to mornings. If he didn't have to get up early he didn't and if he had to he was most certainly very grumpy.

Coming to an abrupt halt in front of the Council chambers he straightened up, caught his breath, ran a hand through his smooth black hair and swore to himself that he wouldn't let them dump some ungrateful mission on him. Not again.

_I am awake. Completely awake._

With one last deep breath he pushed the doors open and entered, not bothering to knock. They were expecting him after all, weren't they?

Meanwhile with the council...

"He's late again, isn't he?" Adi Gallia asked amused.

"Are you surprised? You do know him, don't you?" Mace queried.

"I bet you he's running through the temple right now, probably knocking over an initiate or two." Plo Koon grinned.

"Ah, come on, give him a break. After all we didn't need to summon him so early." Kit Fisto said. Still, he too, was highly amused. It was a bit of a tradition and a running gag with the council to summon Xanatos at the earliest hours. Even if it meant they had to get up earlier themselves.

"No, we didn't. But funny it is." Yoda chuckled.

Before anyone could answer Yoda, though, the doors were opened and Xanatos came in.

Stopping in the middle of the room he bowed to the Masters. "Good morning, Masters."

"Good morning, Xanatos. We called you here because of a situation that arose yesterday." Mace began. "As I am sure you've heard some rumor concerning the chosen-one, Anakin Skywalker, the one to bring balance to the force." He continued.

"Yes, I did. As did everyone else, I am sure. So it's true then? That he's been found and brought here?" Xanatos asked.

The Masters nodded in confirmation.

"Speak about him, we will not. Concerned about Obi-Wan Kenobi, we are." Yoda said

Xanatos frowned. "Jinn's Padawan? What has he got to do with those rumors?"

"Jinn's Padawan he's not anymore. Ended the apprenticeship, Qui-Gon has. Taken Skywalker as his new Padawan learner, he has." Yoda said.

An angry expression flickered over Xanatos' face. How could he do it again? Had he not learned a thing the first time around? You couldn't just push a Padawan around like this, be it because he didn't react like expected or because Qui-Gon simply found a better one.

"I take it that Kenobi is not to take the trials yet? That Jinn abandoned him before he was ready!" He said.

"That's how it is. We're not sure young Kenobi is ready yet. He still has a lot to learn about the living force and about his emotions. We're certain that it would be better for him to still have someone he can rely on during missions before we send him out alone. As it is now he is without a Master and if there isn't found a new one soon he'll lose his chance of knighthood." Mace explained.

"We want you to take him as your Padawan. You're one of the best we have and you were in a similar situation. We don't want to lose a promising Jedi like him." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

!Think about it and let us now when you've come to a decision." Mace said.

Xanatos didn't need time to think about it. Sure, he had mostly overcome his feelings towards Jinn but that did not mean that he'd let another one go through what he had to go through before his own knighting. He would help this young man. They would show Jinn what he had given up. And even though it was highly unusual for a young knight to take on a Padawan who had only two years at the most before his knighting, he was sure that they both would profit from it. Xanatos had been on many missions over the years and was positive that he could give Obi-Wan the last bit of confidence he would need to go out on his own and succeed. He hoped that Obi-Wan was not doubting his worth too much just because of the attitude of one Qui-Gon Jinn.

Truth be told, he was quite elated at the thought of having someone at his side again.

„I'll do it!" Xanatos said adamantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

"_lalala_" thoughts

"lalala" speak

* * *

Walking to the Council Chambers this morning was a nerve-racking experience for Obi-Wan. He had been asked to appear before them at the ninth hour. He had gotten his check-up earlier this morning and he had clung to the hope that something would come up which would keep him there. Alas, his wish had not been fulfilled. He had been deemed completely healthy and had just gotten a good breakfast and a slap on the back, telling him to go. Now he was walking the dreaded way.

He just had to accept the council's decision...whatever it might be.

"Ah Padawan Kenobi, how are you?" Mace Windu asked him.

_He still calls me Padawan. That must be a good sign._

"I am fine, thank you, Master Windu" Obi-Wan replied.

"That's good to hear. I think your quite curious about our decision?" Kit Fisto stated.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Hm, as you know we agree with you. We don't want you to undertake the trials at the moment, yet we can't have you run around without a Master. As it is we'd have to ban you from the temple without a Master. I am sure we all agree when I say that we want to avoid that at all costs, don't we? So we took the liberty to find you a new one. Come on in." Mace called.

Obi-Wan watched the doors open and Xanatos DuCrion walk in, his trademark smirk firmly in place. His jaw dropped. He had not seen that coming even though he had entertained the thought of a new Master at some point during the last night. He had, however, thought about someone like Kit Fisto maybe.

Xanatos was infamous throughout the Jedi Order. He was a force to be reckoned with when it came to fighting, he had an ability to get people to do what he wanted, which helped him immensely during negotiations, he was quite charming when he wanted to be and he just had a way with words. Add to that his rebellious nature and his looks and yes you could really say that he was quite infamous.

Obi-Wan knew that he had been Qui-Gon's Padawan before and that those two had had a huge fallout at some point. It was said that Xanatos had turned to the dark side on his last mission and had deeply hurt his Master's feelings in the process. He could easily imagine how deeply, seeing as he had been the one to live with Qui-Gon afterwards. He had seen how much mistrust the man sometimes put in his own abilities to teach and in his student.

Qui-Gon had never gone into detail about what had really happened but it wasn't really necessary. Obi-Wan could tell that his Master often wondered if he would turn out just like Xanatos had; an evil person who wasn't able to follow the codex and stay on the right path.

He was always afraid to lose another Padawan to the dark side. Obi-Wan had felt his Master's mistrust more than ever after their mission to Melida/Daan during which he had drawn his Saber on Qui-Gon and chosen to give up his life as a Jedi. He had come to his senses in the end and had returned to Qui-Gon. They had tried to regain their trust in each other and while Obi-Wan had always believed they had been able to, he now wasn't so sure anymore.

He suspected that that was the reason why Qui-Gon had given up on him so easily; maybe he thought that he couldn't go wrong with the chosen-one who was destined to walk on the path of shining light, unlike Xanatos and Obi-Wan who could easily fall into the shadows.

Because that's what Qui-Gon thought of Xanatos. He believed that he was evil and could never live up to the expectations and responsibilities that came with being a Jedi Knight. When he had learned of Xanatos' knighting he had been appalled. He was sure that the young and arrogant man hadn't changed a bit since he had shown his true colours on Telos. How he had fooled the Council was beyond Jinn.

And now Obi-Wan should have this person as his new Master? The person he was to respect and trust most of all?

He wasn't sure how that was supposed to work at all.

"Masters." Xanatos bowed before turning his gaze on Obi-Wan, silently examining him.

"Obi-Wan, did the Council tell you about their decision?" Xanatos asked friendly.

Obi-Wan nodded in affirmation. Baffled.

"Well, I would be truly honored to have you as my Padawan. I am sure it would be a learning experience for both of us. Of course, it's completely up to you." Xanatos ended his little speech with what he hoped to be an encouraging smile.

Truth be told he was a bit nervous about the young man's reaction. He had never had much to do with him. Just the occasional run in in the temple and one or two classes he sometimes taught and that Obi-Wan had attended.

So he really couldn't predict what Kenobi would do.

He agreed, however, with the Councils decision to let it be Obi-Wan's choice. Nobody would ever force him into an arrangement he didn't approve of or wasn't comfortable with.

Obi-Wans thoughts were racing. That was his onetime chance to still become a Knight and the Masters seemed positive that it would work somehow. Otherwise they would not have recommended it. But what would Qui-Gon think of this?

_Stop it Obi-Wan. That's your chance, don't ruin it because of Jinn. He abandoned you. He got you in this situation in the first place so just keep him out of this._

Swallowing hard he said: "I would be honored to be your Padawan and I thank you for doing this, for giving me this opportunity."

A smile broke out on Xanatos' face and he let out the breath he didn't knew he had held.

"So be it. Move into Xanatos quarters you will. Go and fetch the things from your old place now, you will." Yoda told the newest Master/Padawan team of the Jedi Order.

Stopping their protests with a wave of his hand he added: "Occupy Jinn and Skywalker, we will. Keep them busy for the next two hours or so."

Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker were unnerved. When they had been summoned by Yoda, Qui-Gon had been sure that they would be informed of Anakins schedule. And that had been the case but what he really didn't foresee was that he had to bring Anakin to the Healers for a check-up. His objection that Anakin had already been checked thoroughly by the Healers on Naboo was brushed aside with the statement that they needed a medical file on the boy.

So, he had been sitting there for the last two hours watching Anakin receive ridiculous treatment after ridiculous treatment.

He was obviously in perfect health and Qui-Gon got the sneaking suspicion that that was the Councils' way of keeping them busy.

He saw how right he was when they reached their apartment again and all of Obi-Wans possessions were gone. There was not one sign left that he'd ever lived there.

Qui-Gons heart lurched. So that was the reason. Obi-Wan didn't want to see him anymore.

It hurt. More than he cared to admit.

He had tried not to think too much about the younger man but now he couldn't help but wonder where he had taken his things to. What if they had sent him away to be a farmer because of his actions?

He shook his head slightly. He needed to stop thinking like that. There was nothing he could do and he stood by his decision. It was what the Force had wanted him to do. It was for the greater good.

Obi-Wan certainly understood that.

Deciding it was time for lunch he took Anakin and showed him the way down to the cafeteria.

Whispering voices followed them along the way.

"Have you heard? He's the reason Kenobi was almost thrown out. What was Master Jinn thinking taking on such an old boy?"

"Did you know Obi-Wan got a new Master? I wonder who it is."

"How could he do such a thing to poor Obi-Wan?"

"Look at him. The boy's too old. He will fail."

Such statements were traded in hushed tones all around them. Qui-Gon turned to Anakin:"Don't listen to them Padawan. They don't know what they are talking about. Don't take it to heart."

Anakin nodded, looking unhappy. All those people hated him and it was all Obi-Wan's fault.

One statement in particular made Qui-Gon's blood run cold, however: "I think Knight DuCrion has taken Obi-Wan under his wing. I saw them together earlier and they were carrying Obi-Wan's stuff."

Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks. That couldn't be true. No way.

"Anakin go on ahead. Just down the hall. I have to do something." Qui-Gon said and hurried away leaving a puzzled boy behind.

After collecting all of Obi-Wan's possessions Xanatos showed him the way to the apartment he would live in for the next years.

There was already a new name tag on the door stating clearly: 'DuCrion/Kenobi' in bold letters.

It looked strange and foreign to them but in time this feeling would pass and a content smile would replace the frown that showed on both faces upon seeing it now.

"Well, welcome Obi-Wan. Come on in. I hope you like it."

Following Xanatos inside, Obi-Wan felt comfortable at once.

The living room was held in red, black, grey and white. It had a huge panorama window that covered most of the wall and there was a balcony. Two couches were arranged around a low table in the middle of the room facing the window. Several shelves filled with plants, holovids,- pads,- and discs as well as books and magazines were placed all around room. The walls were adorned with pictures of almost everything. You could look into the open kitchen area and Obi-Wan suspected that the three doors he saw lead to two bedrooms and the bathroom.

"Seeing as we're now two people living here, we can change it if you don't like something." Xanatos said, taking Obi-Wans silence as a bad sign.

"No, no, it's fine. I like it. Really. I would never have thought so but I really do. It looks good." Obi-Wan jumped.

"You sure? That's a relief. I quite like it this way. So, how about we get your things in your new room and then sit down and have a talk? Sound good to you?" Xanatos asked.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment but then answered, using Xanatos' new title for the first time. "Yes Master, sounds good to me."

It felt awkward. He couldn't say why, it just did.

"Very well then let's do that. And by the way, it's Xanatos. At least when we're in private. I am not that much older than you, only elven tiny years. It sounds strange to me when you call me Master. Like I am some kind of pervert...Oh Force, if I feel that way when you say it what will happen if I ever have 13 year old Padawan? Then I'll probably feel like a pedophile pervert." Running a hand through his hair he sighed deeply.

A low chuckle escaped Obi-Wan's lips. He would never have thought that Xanatos had a funny streak in him or that he could be so dramatic. When you saw him in the halls he always had smirk on his lips and a slightly arrogant air around him. This side was totally new to Obi-Wan. Perhaps the next few years wouldn't be as bad as he had thought.

"You think it's funny? Just wait till you reach my age. Then we'll see how you feel." Xanatos said exasperated. Moving ahead into Obi-Wan's new room he smirked to himself. Mission accomplished, the young man had smiled and probably relaxed a bit. Even though everything he had said had been true. After all it really were only eleven years. He was 33 and Obi-wan was 22.

Roughly an hour later they were seated on the couches in the living area with a cup of coffee each. Obi-Wan hesitantly took a sip trying out the hot beverage. Qui-Gon had preferred tea or juice so he had never really got the chance to drink coffee before.

Xanatos sighed; he supposed that it was his duty to start this conversation.

"So here is the plan. I don't know if you were told but we got a month long vacation to accommodate to the situation, to get to know each other, to get used to each other and to train. I look forward to spar with you. And well, to give you time to deal with the situation. I know it won't be easy but I want you to know that I'll be there for you every step of the way, Obi-Wan. Believe me when I say I know how you feel because I've been in the exact same spot. So, if you ever need to talk about it just say so, ok?" Xanatos asked gently. He really knew how hard it was to deal with the feelings of betrayal. When you had loved a person for ten years it was hard to let go.

"You do?" Obi-Wan asked. He was uncertain. What was there to talk about? If he couldn't let go of his emotions by himself he wasn't sure he would make a very good Jedi.

"Yes I do. Have you ever heard of my last mission with Qui-Gon?"

"Just that you went to Telos to settle a dispute before it could end in a war." Obi-Wan replied.

"Hm, that's right. But you also need to know that Telos was my home planet and that my father was the governor of Telos. The situation was critical and the planet was on the verge of a civil war. My father tried to win me over, he promised me power and wealth. Back then I was arrogant and full of myself. I quickly got blended by his promises and I opposed Qui-Gon. When the dispute reached its peak Qui-Gon had to kill my father. It was either that or letting the planet fall into a war. But I just saw him killing my father in order to bring me back to the Jedi. I was so angry and hurt I drew my Saber on him." Xanatos paused.

"He...he killed your own father? You drew your Saber against your Master?" Obi-Wan asked. He never knew. That certainly explained some things. Especially Qui-Gon's reaction on Melida/Daan.

Taking a deep breath Xanatos continued. "Yes, he did. But that's beside the point. It was the right thing to do. My father was an evil man only looking out for his own interests. I made a huge mistake, though. But so did Qui-Gon. After our fight he left the planet and left me in the midst a war I couldn't possibly win. For two weeks I drowned in my pity and led an army into battle. I continued my fathers' work. It took me two whole weeks to come back to my senses and see the error of my doing. I ended the war as soon as I could. To this day I honestly don't know how I did it. I then returned to the temple in hopes of reconciling with Qui-Gon, to apologize. Even though I was hurt and betrayed I wanted us to work it out. He was the man that practically raised me. But when I arrived before the council they told me that he had left with no intentions of coming back anytime soon. I told the council what had happened and of all my doings during the time I was there on my own. They eventually granted me permission to take the trials. However, I also had a lot of talks with Yoda. He helped me overcome everything. You know Obi-Wan it's no shame to be hurt or angry. You simply must not let those feelings rule you. And it's perfectly normal to need help overcoming certain things. It's not unbecoming of a Jedi. It's human. Nobody will ever hold it against you as long as you learn to deal with it." He said sincerely. He still didn't like talking about that part of his life but he needed Obi-Wan to understand.

"I know. I just think that it didn't really sink in until now. Thank you Xanatos." Obi-Wan smiled at him.

"I would like to meditate about it. Is it ok if we talk tomorrow?" He asked.

"That's perfectly fine. And we still need to sort out our vacation plans. We need to take full advantage of it. I am so sure it won't happen again anytime soon. They will keep us busy afterwards. So go meditate for the rest of the day if you want to and have a good night's rest." He smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan got up and walked to his new room. Just when he was about to close the door Xanatos called after him: "Oh, and don't even think about waking me before the tenth hour unless it is an absolute emergency. Got it?"

Obi-Wan just grinned at him and closed the door. He had heard about Xanatos' aversions against mornings. Seemed like it was true after all. Funny, he liked mornings best. He was sure it would never get boring in the newly established DuCrion/Kenobi household.

Meanwhile Qui-Gon had crashed down the Councils' door.

"Are you crazy? How could you pair those two up? Did you do it to get back at me? Because you're not happy with me you will make me watch how Obi-Wan will be slowly corrupted by this maniac? I don't even understand how you could allow him to remain a Jedi." He demanded of the few Masters in the room.

"You will not talk to us like that, Qui-Gon Jinn, and you will certainly not talk about Master DuCrion in this manner. And get over yourself, man, not everything's about you." Mace thundered. He'd had enough of Qui-Gons attitude. It was time that someone knocked him down from his high horse. Mace had the distinct feeling it would be Xanatos and Obi-wan who deflated Qui-Gon a bit.

"Our decision stands and you have no say in it at all. That's how you wanted things, isn't it? Obi-Wan out of the way so you can purely concentrate on Anakin. So don't complain now." Adi hissed.

Qui-Gon looked as if he was about to say something when Mace bellowed: "Get out. Get out of here now."

He used the Force to push Qui-Gon out of the door and closed it with the words: "We will see you tomorrow concerning your Padawan."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, it all belongs to George Lucas and I don't make any money with this.

* * *

Stepping out of the fresher, Obi-Wan looked around the room again. Even after two weeks of living there he still couldn't really believe it. It was such a different experience, living with Xanatos instead of Qui-Gon. He loved standing outside on the balcony in the morning, like he did now; when activity just started to hum around the temple. It was his new way of greeting the day. Before, he had meditated but now he liked to enjoy the cool morning breeze while having a cup of coffee. He had come to like that stuff quite a lot. Watching the temple slowly awaken when the city already hummed with life was a rather good way of passing time because true to his word Xanatos would not get up before ten. Even then he was grumpy until he had had at least two cups of coffee and it was best not to talk to him before that. Nothing good came of it.

Contemplating, Obi-Wan watched the city. At first he hadn't been sure of what to think about this month of free-time the Council had granted them. It happened all the time that a Padawan got a new Master and never did they get a vacation this long. Normally it was a week at the most.

In the last two weeks however he had come to like this arrangement very much. He wasn't sure if he had ever had so much fun in his life as he had in the past few days.

That was because even though Xanatos loved being a Jedi, he still loved to enjoy life at its fullest. In Xanatos' opinion you couldn't do your job to the best of your abilities if you never got a break from it.

So, while he had spent his evenings under Qui-Gon's care studying and meditating, he and Xanatos had watched some holovids and played card games instead.

It was unconventional but would a relaxing evening really make him a worse Jedi? He didn't think so. After all Xanatos was one of the best the temple had.

On the morning of his first day Xanatos had announced that they would do no Jedi related things over the next four or five days. Therefore they went into the city, visited the most interesting places, got lunch at random cafes and watched the newest holovid in the theatre.

Furthermore they got to know each other. They talked about everything that came to mind and Obi-Wan would have never thought it possible that they should get along so well.

After their period of leeway they started up their training, beginning with the Katas, working through them all until they were in perfect synchrony with each other. They needed to be attuned to one another if they wanted to be successful on their missions. In addition to the physical part they also needed to trust each other blindly. They worked hard on it, talked about every issue they might have with each other, every rumor they had heard was talked through, they left nothing out and they were greatly rewarded for it. The bond that had formed between them when they both accepted the apprenticeship grew steadily. It wasn't possible for a Master and Padawan to talk through their bond from the get go or even to feel the other. No, that just came in time. But due to their talks the bond strengthened and they were able to already get the gist of what the other was feeling. It was not much but it was a start.

Looking at the clock, he realized that he had at least another hour before Xanatos would show his face so he decided to warm up and do some light exercises.

Qui-Gon and Anakin had already been in the gym for quite some time. Qui-Gon had begun the boys training a few days ago. He had shown him the first two Katas so now they were beginning their lightsaber practice. Showing him how to hold the saber and how to fall from a defensive stance into an offensive one, he mused that he really had to teach him from the beginning. Luckily, Anakin was a fast learner. After just two hours he had already mastered the basic steps and some attacks.

The Knights and Masters around them were surprised as they'd been certain that the boy would have difficulties in catching up with his year-mates.

Of course, he still had to learn a lot but if he kept up this pace he wouldn't need much time. Therefore, it was no wonder that several Masters approached them afterwards to offer their congratulations to Anakin. They knew the boy was having some difficulties to adapt to the temple life and they were trying to make him feel more welcomed.

Glowing with obvious pride, Anakin wanted nothing more than to get back on the training stage and show-off some more. They would all see that he was going to be the best.

He nudged his Master and asked: "Can we train some more, Master? I want you to show me more difficult things."

"Of course we can, Padawan. I am proud of you. You're really progressing fast." Qui-Gon praised him.

Walking back over to the stage, they saw it was already occupied by another pair. Xanatos and Obi-Wan.

Anankin frowned. That wouldn't do at all. They were going to ruin his show. And it was him and his Master who had been on that stage before so it rightly belonged to them.

"Master," he whined "they are not allowed to be there. We were training there."

"They have the same rights as we do, Padawan. Let's just watch them for now." Qui-Gon answered Anakin patiently. Anakin huffed, his cheeks reddening slightly. This was the first time that people had looked at him and seen something other than the slave boy they could order around. He didn't want that to stop.

He looked at the two and then at his Master. He could feel Qui-Gons' disapproval and anger. Anakin was sure their training would be disastrous. He had heard Qui-Gon say that these two were too different and would not be able to relate to each other.

Xanatos and Obi-Wan bowed to each other and went into an opening stance, circling each other, ready to strike.

It was Xanatos who finally attacked first with a series of blows which Obi-Wan all blocked easily, only to retaliate at once.

Jumping apart they circled each other again, sabers raised high above their heads, then with a simultaneous somersault they crossed blades in the air and landed safely again.

The next 40 minutes were spend like this, attack, block, block, parry, strike, turn, step, stab, jump, whirl, strike, block, turn, attack. They were moving lightning fast, giving the other nothing. It just fit. They were like dancers in a beautiful yet deadly dance.

Finally calling it a draw they moved from the platform and walked to the freshers, awed silence following them. Xanatos was full of praise, however, he had one thing to criticize, a little mistake in Obi-Wan's footing after a somersault which had given Xanatos the opportunity to strike.

"I knew why I was looking forward to spar with you." Qui-Gon heard Xanatos say.

Qui-Gon felt pride well up inside him but he quickly started to wonder.

How come he never noticed how skilled and elegant Obi-Wan was with the saber until now? He'd always believed that he was only slightly above average.

Shaking his head he decided that it couldn't be, he hadn't underestimated Obi-Wan so much for years. It must have been luck or, what was more likely, Xanatos had trained that little match with Obi-Wan, had it drilled into him over the last few days. That had to be it. No-one could improve that much in just two weeks.

How could Obi-wan play along with it? Had he already been brainwashed this much by Xanatos?

It was unbecoming of a Jedi to try to impress others through cheating. Or to try to impress at all.

He needed to warn the Council about it.

Meanwhile Anakin was seething inwardly. Stupid Obi-Wan. It was unfair. He had been the center of attention, admiration. Obi-Wan wasn't supposed to take that from him. He'd not even been good enough to keep his Master. No, he had driven Qui-Gon away, to him the chosen one, so how did he dare? What was so special about that duel anyway? They were supposed to be able to do that. He, on the other hand, was just a Padawan without any training at all and he had already achieved so much. He was sure he could show all those Masters who were congratulating DuCrion and Kenobi now.

He snapped out of his dark thoughts upon hearing his Master instruct him to warm up again.

During his warm-ups he tried to ignore the voices of the Masters that kept praising Xanatos and Obi-Wan.

After their sparring match Xanatos and Obi-Wan walked through the room of thousand fountains. "Let's fetch some lunch. I am starving." Xanatos suggested. Obi-Wan just nodded. He had learned one thing and that was that Xanatos was always starving. How he was able to maintain his figure was beyond Obi-Wan. He should be rolling around the temple by now instead of walking.

Mace Windu rarely listened to the temple gossip but nowadays it just seemed to be impossible to avoid it. And it was always about DuCrion and Kenobi.

How they could fly through the Katas without ever making a mistake, how cute they were helping the initiates paint the banner for the creche Masters' birthday, how devilishly handsome they were, how cool and perfect and what not they were. Mace was positive that if there had been a popularity contest no-one would have stood a chance against them. He wondered when the Jedi had become such terrible gossips.

Something had to be done about it. It wouldn't do any good to the temple if there suddenly were ranks in popularity. Of course superficial things like that had always been a topic in the temple but not to that extent. And even though he was glad the new team was liked and accepted by the rest, the Council had to step in.

Because in all honesty, it was getting downright ridiculous.

Over dinner that night Xanatos finally approached the topic of Qui-Gon. After lunch, they had ventured into the city again and ended up getting dinner from a small take-out restaurant.

"So have you come to a conclusion about Qui-Gon?" Xanatos asked tentatively.

"Hm, yes, I think so. I thought about what you said the other day. That it is no shame to need someone to help you sort things out. I know I am not perfect but I also know I am not a complete failure. I am a good negotiator and I can't be that bad with the Saber either because obviously I defeated the Sith even though Qui-Gon couldn't. I think the problem lies within Qui-Gon himself. It's him who can't let go. He never really got over what you did or I for that matter. He's so afraid of other people betraying him he doesn't see his own flaws, that he is doing the exact same thing he is so afraid of. Anakin is the chosen-one so he is bound to be the epitome of all good. Qui-Gon doesn't see that that is also a great risk. Anakin will be under constant pressure to excel in everything he does and I am not sure he'll be able to stand that. With that attitude Qui-Gon will fall. And if he does, he will fall hard." Obi-Wan finished his little speech in a calm manner.

Xanatos had a fond smile on his face. This young man was truly amazing.

"I know I had nothing to do with your upbringing and that I can't take credit for it but for what that it's worth, I am truly proud of you. You will make a great Jedi Knight someday and an even greater Master."

Xanatos couldn't help but feel a deep affection towards Obi-Wan. He was getting happier by each passing day that the Force had brought them together. As skeptical as he had been at first, now he was just glad about it and considered himself lucky to work with this great young man.

They would see what the future held for them and until then he would keep an eye on Anakin. He had sensed a lot of anger and hate in the boy when they'd been in the gym. He knew what those feelings could do to one.

Anakin sat fuming in a quiet corner of the temple. The Jedi had taken him from his mother, the Jedi had promised him that he would be a grand Master, the Jedi had told him how special he was, and yet they were so reluctant to accept him and his superiority. He would show them, he would learn everything they could offer him and then...

He swallowed his hate and anger and concentrated on formulating a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Star Wars is not mine and I don't make money with this.

A/N : Alright, this is the last chapter I have to edit. I already have the next one finished, I just have to read through it one more time. I suppose I'll be able to get up today.

* * *

Anakin was strolling through the temple with no real destination at all. His master had told him to occupy himself and at first he had wanted to sleep in after his Master had left but through their link he heard Qui-Gon say that he should get up, laziness wasn't becoming a Jedi. That got Anakin up in no time, grinning to himself. Qui-Gon had called him a Jedi. Surely that had to mean something right? Of course Anakin knew that he wouldn't be a real Jedi for some years but still. In the few weeks he had been in the temple now he had never heard any Master call their Padawan a Jedi. More importantly, Qui-Gon had never called Obi-Wan a Jedi. God, how he wished he could rub it in Obi-Wan's face. Though, as soon as that thought had entered his head he heard the reprimanding voice of his mother. Never gloat. Take the things as they come but never let it show when you're more fortunate than another.

After some time of aimlessly walking around, Anakin headed to the gym. He wanted to practice his Kata's. Perhaps when he got better all on his own Qui-Gon would call him a Jedi again. Perhaps even in a place where others could hear him and then they couldn't help thinking that his Master was right.

Therefore he practiced the first and second Kata Qui-Gon had already shown him. He didn't notice that Obi-Wan had entered the gym at some point and was watching him.

He almost jumped ten feet in the air when he heard a voice address him from behind.

Obi-Wan had approached the boy after some inner turmoil. He didn't like the boy but as a Jedi he had to let those feelings go. It wasn't Anakin's fault that his old Master took the route he did. And what better way to let go of something than facing it head on?

"Hey there, Anakin." He said.

He watched the boy jump a little. Obviously he had been lost in thoughts.

Anakin didn't have to turn around to know who had approached him. And he really didn't want to talk to that guy. But his Master would be disappointed if he ignored him. And knowing Obi-Wan, he would run straight to Qui-Gon and tell him that Anakin was disrespectful. Not that his Master would give any credit to Obi-Wan's words, Anakin was sure. Why would his Master listen to someone he so strongly disliked? But it would still be a bother. So he turned around and tried a small smile.

"Hey Obi-Wan." He greeted. 'What do you want?' his inner voice screamed.

"I've watched you a little and saw that you can do your Kata's without a hitch. That's really impressive." Obi-Wan smiled at the boy.

"Thank you." Anakin got out between gritted teeth. What did that guy want? Mock him? Well two could play that game.

He was about to comment on Xanatos when Obi-Wan's next words threw him off. "I wondered if it isn't boring you. I thought that I could teach you the next one if you'd like." Obi-Wan offered.

Anakin frowned at the other. Why would he do that? To go to Qui-Gon and tell him how wonderful he was and that he wanted to be his Padawan again? Oh no, he would never let that happen.

"Why would you do that?" He asked suspiciously.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "Because I know how frustrating it can be when you are ready for other things but no one's around to show you."

"But don't you have other things to do?" The boy inquired. He didn't believe Obi-Wan. He had to have an ulterior motive. He had learned that lesson on Tatooine. No one ever did anything out of the goodness of their heart.

"Don't worry. It's fine. If it weren't I wouldn't have offered it." Obi-Wan assured him.

Couldn't that boy just say yes or no? It wasn't like he was speaking another language.

Finally the boy nodded.

And so it came that those two spend the next two hours in each other's company seemingly in perfect harmony.

Afterwards Obi-Wan was sure the boy had some good qualities in him.

In the meantime another couple had a run in. But neither was it voluntary nor pleasant. When Xanatos entered the library and saw Qui-Gon he knew the council hated him. They really did. And they lived off of his torture.

So, he had to be stealthy because he really, really wanted to avoid a confrontation right now. As it seemed, neither the council nor the force liked him very much at that moment because sure as hell Qui-Gon spotted him and headed his way. _Oh wonderful. That's just fucking wonderful. Just what I need this early in the morning. Oh please don't talk to me, don't talk to me._

He pretended to not have seen his old master and turned around to leave.

"Xanatos!" Qui-Gon yelled.

_Busted!_

Turning around Xanatos put on a smile that could win him an award and almost cooed:"Yes? What can I do for you on this fine morning?"

_Force, please don't let him start on me. Please don't. I am not in the mood to listen to his rants and ravings about Obi-Wan's wellbeing or my evilness._ Xanatos begged silently.

"Can you please tell me what your intentions are? And I want the truth, now." Qui-Gon bellowed. Several heads turned their way and Jocasta Nu frowned disapprovingly. It wasn't the first time that the former team had had a confrontation in the library.

"I don't know what you're talking about, old man. I am here to do research for a mission." Xanatos blew him off. When he had woken up he had found the apartment empty, a full can of coffee on the table and a message from Adi telling him and his Padawan to research a planet called Ishtar 7. Never having heard of the planet before, he decided he would take a quick look in the archives and see what information he could find on it before enlisting Obi-Wan's help.

"Wait! You can't just walk out on me. I am not finished. I won't let you ruin him or his future. I just won't. If you want to get back at me be a real man and deal with me. Don't ruin someone important to me just because you're not man enough. Don't ruin him like you ruined yourself. I just can't understand why the council granted you Knighthood. They should just see you for the rotten being you are. I'll talk to them. They have to see reason and part you again." Qui-Gon ranted.

Xanatos stopped dead in his tracks. Not only was his old master insulting his masculinity, his pride and his personality all at once, no he was also taking dips at his status as a Jedi Master again. Really for a Jedi Master so respected and well liked, Qui-Gon sure was a very infuriating man. And that was the reason that made Xanatos whirl around and glare scathingly at Jinn.

"Don't you dare say that again. You were the one to give up on Obi-Wan so now don't go around crying because you don't like what happened. For all you knew he could have been send back to the agricorps when you left the council chambers that day. And it didn't bother you at all,did it? So, no I don't think you have any rights over him at all. The council decided to pair us up and I can't say I am unhappy about it. They won't change their minds again. Obi-Wan is a very intelligent and talented man. He is delightful to have around and I happen to like him a lot already. So don't even think for one minute that I would do something to harm him. He is my Padawan, my responsibility. Mine. And not yours." Xanatos hissed.

After calming down a bit he continued, "You brought it upon yourself Qui-Gon. Go back to your little puppy and care for him. We wouldn't want you to wrong another Padawan. Just be sure that I'd never pull a stunt like you. And now excuse me, please. I have a mission to prepare for." With that said he left the library for good, leaving a boiling Jinn and whispering Jedi, Padawans and Initiates behind. Screw the research. He could always do it later or have Jocasta Nu look into it. Right now he had to calm down. It was really amazing how this man always made him blow up. No wonder he still thought Xanatos hadn't changed at all. Qui-Gon had a knack for bringing out the worst in him.

He walked to the gym in hopes of finding Obi-Wan but when he got there and saw him teach Anakin he decided to let them be. No need to break up that peaceful training session, just to infect them with his bad mood. After all, maybe those two could find a way to get along. They had nothing to do with the way Qui-Gon acted. Anakin was too young and had not been in the temple long enough to be involved at all and Obi-Wan was just the victim here. Of course he was a grown man and had his own opinions but that was not reason why Qui-Gon was jumping out of his skin. That could only be contributed to the fact that he didn't like Xanatos at all. Xanatos sighed. He even believed that Qui-Gon never intended to hurt Obi-Wan the way he had. He honestly just thought that his Padawan was ready and that he had a bigger responsibility to take on now.

Xanatos made his way back to the apartment to take a quick nap. Sleep always helped him to relax. And then he would go find Obi-Wan and take him to get lunch in the city. Food always helped, too.

When Mace Windu felt the approaching figure he frowned and got up and went to the door. Upon the expected knock he opened the door just before Qui-Gon had a chance to lift his hand again. He faced the surprised Jedi and told him, "We're not going to discuss this matter again. And no we're not going to change our minds either. Go to your rooms and meditate or whatever it is you do in your free time." He closed the door again and went back to his seat sighing. He liked his friend. He really did. But at the moment he was just getting on his nerves more and more. His musings were interrupted by a low chuckle. He looked up to see Yoda laugh at him.

"Think it's funny, don't you?" Mace asked.

"Of course it is. Learning to let go and trust, Qui-Gon must."

"Oh please don't start rhyming again." Mace groaned. "But seriously, what are we going do about him?" He was at a loss. It was a fact that his friend had to let go and accept his own mistakes concerning these two outstanding men.

"Wait we will. Work out everything will. Hm hm." Yoda said before going back to his meditations.

Mace wished he had the same confidence as Yoda because he certainly couldn't see an end to that feud anytime soon. He sighed again. Perhaps it would help if he talked to Xanatos. Their fight was getting out of hand and they were not good role models for the younger inhabitants of the temple. Having made up his mind, Windu left Yoda behind. A few minutes later Mace took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the DuCrion/Kenobi Apartment. He felt like he was talking to two brick walls sometimes. It had never been so hard for the council to reconcile two Jedi like it was with Jinn and Du Crion. Jedis weren't saints and even though they were good at letting emotions go, sometimes even they couldn't deal with some things and it came to fights. But normally you could talk to them and it would be fine again. Those two were really carrying things too far.

He knocked again and waited until he heard sluggish footsteps.

"Mace, hello. What can I do for you?" Xanatos asked wearily and yawned, running a hand through his ruffled hair.

"Oh, it's more what can I do for you?" Windu replied. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thanks."

"Ok Mace, what is this about? I really don't think it's just a social call." Xanatos said.

"You're right, it's not. I want to talk to you about Qui-Gon. And before you interrupt me now, I know you don't want to but perhaps it will ease your mind to know that Qui-Gon will get the same visit as soon as I'm finished here."

Xanatos sighed deeply. He had known that something like this would come sooner or later.

"Listen Mace, I know what you want to say and I totally understand you. What's happening between him and me at the moment is a disaster and I know one of us should be man enough to put a stop to it but he just always makes me so angry with his comments. I know I've made my share of mistakes in the past but I am really trying to make up for them. Why can't he see that or at least just leave me alone?" Xanatos asked of Mace.

"Let me tell you something. I am sure it will answer your question. When Yoda sent the both of you on that last mission he knew the outcome. He knew you wouldn't be able to resist the things your father had to offer. You were too arrogant back then, mind you, you still are but you learned that even you are not infallible and that you sometimes have to ask for forgiveness. If you hadn't come back the way you did, we would have never knighted you." Mace smiled.

"But what has this to do with Qui-Gon?"

"Isn't it obvious? He thought of you as perfect. You always got the best grades, were a good negotiator and an outstanding fighter. He never saw your flaws and thought with your achievements you deserved to be a little arrogant. And then you acted the way you did and he felt betrayed. Suddenly he had to see that you were not perfect. And that shocked him. That you stood by your father's side, whom you had only met a short time ago, rather than by him was the last straw. He had never expected something like this from you. And now he can't admit that you both made mistakes on that mission. That's why he's acting the way he is." Windu finished.

"I guess I can understand that. A little bit at least. But that still doesn't explain why he just can't leave me alone. "

"Because of Obi-Wan." Mace answered.

"But that's just stupid. He did the same thing to Obi-Wan. Well not exactly the same but you know what I mean." Xanatos exclaimed.

"And that's where you're wrong. With you he thought you had turned to the dark side, and that's why he left you. But in Obi-wan's case he honestly thought he was ready for the trials. That's a difference."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why he is not only making jabs at me anymore but at Obi-wan too. If it were just me I would really try to ignore him. After all you've done for me that would be the least I can do. Sadly, it's not only about me, it's about my Padawan, too, and I can't let that happen." Xanatos said.

Mace sighed. On one hand he was glad Xanatos felt that way. It meant that even after his experience he still knew what a Master-Padawan relationship was about. About protecting and standing up for each other. On the other hand, though, he regretted that it had started that old fight again.

"Everyone who sees you and Obi-Wan can see that you get along. And Obi-Wan never complained about our decision to place him under your care. He may have not been happy at first but I think I can safely assume that that has changed. Qui-Gon expected him to fight us and you. Now he thinks that you somehow turned him or even worse that his actions made Obi-Wan vulnerable enough to let your opinions go to his head."

"Oh great, so I try to be a good Master and friend to Obi-Wan in a time of need, try to clean up the mess Jinn left behind and again I am the evil one? I guess I just can't do anything good in Qui-gon's opinion." Xanatos growled.

"At the moment, no, I don't think you can, but trust me one day he will see his errors."

"Yes and that day will be the day I will gladly dance the funky chicken naked in front of the whole temple." Xanatos said sarcastically.

Outside the door Obi-Wan frowned. He never thought about Xanatos' feelings in this whole mess. He only thought about himself. Sure, he knew that Xanatos and Qui-Gon had a similar history and Xanatos had even told him a little about it. But that it could still hurt him, didn't occur to Obi-Wan. How selfish he had been. Obviously Xanatos didn't only see him as a burden put on him but honestly as a Padawan and maybe even a friend.

Having made up his mind he turned around and walked the familiar path to his old apartment. When he arrived he didn't even hesitate, he just knocked and hoped Jinn was there and alone. He heard someone come to the door and felt his old Masters' presence. Now would be the last chance to turn around. This would be his first real encounter with Qui-Gon since the day in the council chambers and he was nervous. Somehow he had thought that it would happen under different circumstances, with another reason behind it and certainly not so soon.

The door opened.

"Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon breathed.

"Master Jinn." Obi-Wan said formally. "May I come in?"

"Yes of course. Do come in." Qui-Gon smiled, stepping aside.

Obi-Wan entered the familiar living room and sat down on the couch. Nothing had changed much. Only that it were Anakin's things lying around now and not his. It was a strange feeling, knowing that he was here only as a guest and not an inhabitant anymore.

Qui-Gon sat down across from him, hope shining in his eyes.

After some long minutes Obi-Wan finally spoke. "Master Jinn" he began again.

"Master Jinn?" Qui-Gon interrupted. "When have I become Master Jinn?"

"The day you chose Anakin over me." Obi-Wan said curtly and before Qui-Gon could find an answer to that he continued. "But that's not the reason I came here. The reason I came here is a talk I overheard. It opened my eyes you could say. Master Jinn I know you don't think you made a mistake when taking Anakin as your Padawan learner and that's ok." He swallowed once. "But I don't think I am ready for the trials yet and the council agrees with me on that so please be kind enough to accept their and especially my opinion on that matter." Obi-Wan said calmly looking intently at Jinn.

"Of course, Obi-Wan. If that's how you feel. Even though I have to say that I think otherwise." Qui-Gon conceded. He was here and he needed help. He would do everything in his might to get Obi-Wan away from Xanatos. Obi-Wan had just made the first step.

"Thank you. I also know that you don't think very highly about Master DuCrion or about the fact that the council placed me under his care. And I have to say that I wasn't too thrilled about it either at the beginning."

Qui-Gon's heart sank. That didn't sound like the reunion he had imagined it to be anymore.

"Now, though, I can honestly say I couldn't be any happier about the council's decision. Xanatos is a great man. He has been nothing but wonderful to me. I can learn a lot from him, not only about being a Jedi but about life. He has helped me a great deal and I think it's time that I do the same for him. I am not sure if you're aware of it but you hurt him a lot with your actions. You hurt me a lot. And the way you're acting now doesn't make it better. I always thought of you as a great man but now I seriously have to rethink. Just admit that you made mistakes and live with the consequences. And leave him, no us, alone." Obi-Wan said in calm manner. He was proud of himself he had said what he wanted without exploding.

Qui-Gon looked like he had been punched in the gut. "But Obi-Wan you can't really mean that. You can't really think that Xanatos has even one good fiber in him. I don't know what he's done to you but..." He trailed off.

Obi-Wan's eye twitched. So much for not exploding. "Yes I can and yes I do. I mean it, leave us the hell alone. And don't make me repeat myself again because next time I won't be as nice."

He stormed out of the apartment and almost ran over Mace Windu.

"Padawan Kenobi." Mace called after him but the young man didn't turn around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Star Wars even though I tried my hardest to convince George Lucas to endorse the rights to me.

**A/N:** Well, this is the first chapter after four years. I know, it's been way to long. I am not sure if anyone will read the first chapters again so I'll just tell you again. The reason for my long absence is that some things happened in my life which I had to deal with and then I honestly kind of forgot about this site. I'll try not to let that happen again. I replaced chapters 1-5 and tried to fix all the mistakes I made. If I overlooked any, tell me^^ Also, I imagine that there will be some differences between the old chapters and the new ones. I have obviously changed over the years. If you think the tone of the story has changed too much, let me know and I'll see what I can do about rewriting the whole thing. For the moment I'll leave it as it is and just start on the next chapter since I have a free weekend ahead of me.

Have fun:)

* * *

Mace watched Obi-Wans' retreating figure and then turned towards Qui-Gon who still stood next to the couch, looking extremely disturbed.

"May I come in, my old friend? I think you and I have some talking to do." Mace said and entered the apartment without waiting for a reply.

"Sure, have a seat." Qui-Gon said. "What do you mean we have some talking to do?"

"All in good time. Care to tell me first what that was all about? What was Obi-Wan doing here?" Mace wanted to know. From his point of view it hadn't looked like a peaceful encounter. If Qui-Gon was now also fighting with Obi-Wan on top of his conflict with Xanatos, Mace would let his hair regrow just to pull it out in frustration.

"I don't know, Mace. I thought he was reaching out to me for help but he just said some very hurtful things and told me to leave him and DuCrion the hell alone. Since when does he even use such a language? I have taught him better than that. Surely you must see that you all have made a mistake. Xanatos is not good for him."

Mace rubbed the bridge of his nose and held up a hand to stop Qui-Gon before he could say anymore. This whole business was giving him a never-ending migraine.

"Actually, I came to talk to you about this." Mace said.

Qui-Gon looked up hopefully.

"No, don't misunderstand me. We still do not believe that we have a mistake and we will not change our decision. I don't know how many more times I have to tell you this. Now, do you know what brought this on? Did you invite him here?" Mace asked.

"No, no I didn't. He came on his own and said he had overheard a talk and that he had to speak with me."

Mace frowned. What talk? Had he overheard him and Xanatos? That would maybe explain the situation.

"I think he may have overheard my conversation with Xanatos. I went to talk to him before I came here, you see. And I will tell you the same thing I have told him. You have to stop with this childish behavior, Qui-Gon. You are not giving a good example to the young ones, not to mention your Padawan. It's time to let that grudge go. You are a Jedi Master and quite frankly, right now your behavior is horrendous." Mace said sternly. Qui-Gon was a good Jedi, one of the best and that was why the council had let him get away with his behavior. Maybe that had been a mistake, Mace reflected.

"I can't let it go, Mace. Xanatos is having a bad influence on Obi-Wan. I cannot let him be tainted by the dark side that is so strong in Xanatos. He never cursed before and you should have seen the show they put up in the gym the other day. That is not how Obi-Wan is." Qui-Gon said.

"What show?" Mace asked. "I heard that their training session went excellent. Wish I had been there myself."

"Obi-Wan is not that good with a Saber. Sure, he is above average but not at that level. Xanatos always felt the need to impress the people around him but to fake a duel? That is not how a Jedi should act. And he is dragging Obi-Wan down with him."

"Now, come on Qui-Gon. What are you saying? That Xanatos practiced a duel with Obi-Wan in secret so that they could shine on stage? Surely, you cannot believe that. Apart from the fact that they are both exceptional fighters, when and where would they have practiced without anyone noticing?" Mace looked at him with a deep frown on his face.

"I don't know." Qui-Gon admitted. "You allowed them some time off I heard. There are plenty of places where Xanatos could have taken Obi-Wan."

"It is enough, Qui-Gon. You will stop this now. Obi-wan is a good fighter, he doesn't need to cheat. Neither does Xanatos. You made mistakes Qui, with both of them. You hurt them. I just hope you can see that before you lose them forever."

"I hurt them? That's what Obi-Wan said. Pray tell, how did I do that? Xanatos was the one to leave me. He turned against me and embraced the dark side. And I never hurt Obi-Wan. He is ready for the trials. I still believe that. I am so proud of him, of the Jedi he has become. Does he not know this?" Qui-Gon exclaimed. Maybe he should have talked to his old Padawan before announcing his decision in front of the council but that was all he was willing to admit.

"How would he know that? You took Anakin from Tatooine even though Obi-Wan was against it and when he saved your life from the Sith, you used the time he needed to heal to forge a bond with a new Padawan. Have you ever told him before that you thought he was ready to be knighted?" Mace asked.

Qui-gon stayed silent. "Well, have you?"

"No, no, I don't have. I thought he felt the same way. Still, that is no reason to be hurt. He should have been happy."

"Happy?" Mace echoed. "You just can't see it, can you? As for Xanatos, how do you think he felt when you abandoned him in a war? He was young and foolish and too arrogant but he never succumbed to the dark side. He made one mistake and you just gave up on him. So yes, you hurt him, both of them."

Jinn looked ready to launch into a lengthy discussion so Mace just held up his hand again.

"Don't. I can see that there is no way to make you see things as they are right now. It seems you'll have to learn this on your own. I ask you to stop harassing them, though. You made your decision and now you have to accept that Obi-Wan is no longer of concern to you. Just concentrate on Anakin. His training is important and the dark side is strong in him." Mace said and got up to leave. He had tried his best. If Qui-Gon didn't get to his senses soon, maybe Yoda would be more successful.

"What do you mean the dark side is strong in him? You're telling me that Xanatos is good and Anakin is evil? Have you really been so blinded by his charm that you would stoop so low as to accuse a little boy?" Qui-Gon growled at his old friend. Mace, however, ignored him and left the apartment. He turned one last time in the door and said: "Don't make the same mistake again. The future relies on Anakin."

Obi-Wan had returned to his apartment, still angry. At Qui-Gon, at himself. He punched the wall in frustration. A frame fell from the wall and broke on the floor scattering it with tiny shards. He couldn't believe that he had once again let his emotions take over. How was he ever to become a good Jedi if couldn't even deal with this?

He spun around when he heard a loud thump and colorful cursing behind him. He saw Xanatos sitting next to the table, his robes rumpled and rubbing his forehead which he had obviously bumped on it when had fallen off the couch.

"What happened? Where is the fire?" He asked, trying to shake off the sleepy haze and get his brain working again.

Obi-Wan grinned. His Master had obviously taken a nap and been startled out of his sleep by the frame breaking. "I am sorry Xanatos. It's just me. I broke a frame."

"What did you do that for? Didn't you like the picture? You could have just said so. I liked that one, you know?" Xanatos grumbled. He picked himself up and sat down on the couch, looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan laughed again. "Sorry I woke you up and sorry I broke the picture. I do like it. I just…" He trailed of uncomfortably.

"You just what?" Xanatos inquired. He shook his head again and looked more closely at Obi-wan. The young man was rubbing his knuckles and it looked as if there was blood on the wall next to where the picture had hung. "Did you punch the wall?" He asked slowly and got up to examine the damage Obi-Wan had inflicted on himself. He took his hand in his own and turned it over to see some light bruising and a few scratches on Obi-Wan's right hand.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

Obi-Wan shuffled his feet and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "I did punch the wall. I am sorry." He looked into Xanatos stern face and a thought occurred to him. "You are not going to send me away, are you? I'll replace the picture."

Xanatos scrunched up his face and pulled Obi-Wan over to the couch he had previously slept on and pushed him down. Without a word he went to the bathroom and returned quickly with a wet cloth which he pressed onto Obi-Wan's hand. "Of course, I am not going to send you away? Whatever gave you that idea?"

Obi-Wan looked down. "I just thought you might be angry with me."

Xanatos let out a short laugh. "It's just a picture Obi-Wan. I can get another one. If you want me to send you away, you'll have to stab me when I am sleeping. Get it?"

"Got it." Obi-wan said in a small voice. _Stupid! What the hell is wrong with me? First I yell at Qui-Gon, then I punch a wall and now I am acting like a little kid._

"Alright then. Mind telling me why you felt the urgent need to punch my wall in the first place? It is a nice wall, you know? Never let me down before. It might get angry if I just let you punch it without a good reason." He joked. Over the past weeks he had learned that it was easier to get Obi-Wan to talk when he got him to laugh first.

Obi-Wan chuckled, mirth dancing in his eyes when he looked up. "I'll make sure to apologize to it. We wouldn't want it to be angry with you."

Xanatos grinned. "No, we most certainly wouldn't. A wall can be a terrifying opponent after all. So, want to tell me what got you so mad?"

"I went to talk to Qui-Gon." He said after some time, not looking at the other man.

Xanatos raised an eyebrow again. "Why did you do that? And what happened?"

"Don't be mad now, but when I returned from the gym earlier I overheard your talk with Master Windu. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but the doors are thin and I have good hearing."

"Fair enough, I don't mind. I still fail to see, however, how that lead to you talking to Qui-Gon."

"It is obvious, isn't it? You have to put up with Qui-Gons' anger because of me and I know that that must be painful for you. After all you have done for me I thought I could return the favor. I know that you didn't have to take me as a Padawan. I am old and it's unusual for a Master to take on someone who is almost finished with his apprenticeship as their first Padawan. I am grateful to you and I just wanted to help." Obi-Wan said seriously.

Xanatos smiled affectionately at the young man next to him and pulled him into a short, one-armed hug.

"You are right. I didn't have to take you as my Padawan but I wanted to. I felt, still do actually, that we will both get a lot from this arrangement. There is no need to feel grateful." Xanatos said before winking at Obi-Wan in a playful manner. "And anyway, I figured that it might be best if I tried my hand at being a Master with someone older before accidently scarring a young, impressionable child for life."

Obi-Wan blinked once, twice before laughing loudly. "So, you just see me as a test-drive? An experiment?"

"Exactly!" Xanatos exclaimed delightedly. "If you last until your trials and come out of this without a permanent room in the mind healers' wing, I know I can take on a proper Padawan. You don't mind, do you?" He poked Obi-Wan in the ribs laughing along with him.

"Nope, that's fine with me. I'll just take one for the team and make sure that you are not too mad to be inflicted on a youngling." He quipped. This was nice. He had never been able to laugh like this with Qui-Gon. Sure, they had joked around and teased each other but it had never been this carefree. He felt now, that there had always been a serious undertone to their relationship.

"Thank you for your service Padawan Kenobi. I know it will be of great help for future generations." He said with a straight face. Then he took Obi-Wan's hand again, pulled away the cloth and looked at the damage more closely. He applied light pressure on the bruised knuckles and told him to flex his fingers. "It doesn't seem like you have broken anything." He concluded. "Alright, my first official order as your Master will be, then, that you will not get this healed by the Healers. You will wait it out. Take that as a lesson to never punch a wall again. If you feel the need to hit something, use a pillow next time." Xanatos said straightening up and adopting a tone eerily similar to Mace Windu when he reproached initiates for running in the halls.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan agreed, playing along.

Xanatos relaxed again. "That's alright for you, isn't it?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan assured him. He reminded himself that no matter how great a Jedi Xanatos was, having a Padawan was new for him. "I deserve it and you can be sure that this will be a lesson I won't forget anytime soon."

"Good. Then tell me what happened with Jinn. All joking aside, there must have been a reason for you to be so angry."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Nothing really happened. I just wanted to tell him that his actions hurt me and that I am not ready for knighthood yet; that you were helping me to get to that point and to leave you, us, alone. He didn't see it my way and said that you must have done something to me, that you were evil." At that point Obi-Wan winced but Xanatos just waved him on. Nothing new there after all. "It just made me mad. I always knew that he could be stubborn but I didn't know that he could be so blind. That's it really. I am sorry if I have made a mess of things. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel like myself at all right now."

"Don't be sorry. I appreciate the fact that you put your own feelings aside to stand up for me. Rest assured that there is no need for that. I can deal with the old man on my own but I appreciate it nonetheless. And just for the record, there is nothing wrong with you. You've been thrown off balance that's all. It will pass." He squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder. Then he perked up again.

"Come on. Let's go down to the cafeteria for dinner. All this talking made me hungry and it's already late."

"You're always hungry, Master." Obi-Wan grinned. Rolling; he really should be rolling instead of walking.

"That I am, Padawan, that I am." He answered gravely.

The two of them left for the cafeteria, Xanatos grumbling all the way. They had to go to the other side of the temple and his stomach didn't agree with the long wait.

"We could have just cooked something at home, you know? That's what the kitchen is for and you'd have gotten something to eat sooner." Obi-Wan pointed out.

Xanatos looked at him blankly. "Can you cook?"

"I think I should be able to recreate Qui-Gon's teeth-destroying, stone pancakes if you want to call that cooking." Obi-Wan said. His old Master had never taught him how to cook. How should he have done that anyway? He wasn't able to create anything edible himself, after all.

"Thanks, I think I'll pass." Xanatos laughed. "We'll just have to live with the long way to the cafeteria, I suppose."

* * *

After his talk with Windu, Qui-Gon had left his place for the relaxing atmosphere of the room of thousand fountains. He had meditated to calm his raging emotions and try and see things the way Mace had put them. He still couldn't but he was much calmer than before. He was still miffed about that comment about Anakin and the dark side, though. He had been a slave all his life so it was only natural that he had more anger inside him than the initiates who had been raised in the harmonic environment of the temple. With time, Anakin would be able to release that anger into the force. Thinking of Anakin made him realize that the boy had been on his own for most of the day and he decided to look for him. If his intuition hadn't completely deserted him, he was sure he would find his young Padawan in the Cafeteria. Upon entering the crowded place he let his eyes wander, looking for the little boy. He made his way over to the counter to get dinner when he finally spotted him, sitting alone at a table far away from everyone else.

He walked over with his tray, ignoring the looks he received, and sat down across from Anakin. "Hello Padawan, why aren't you sitting with your classmates?"

"Hi, Master. Because they don't like me." Anakin exclaimed.

"Now, what's that? Of course they like you." Qui-Gon said tenderly.

"No, they don't. They don't even talk to me. They just glare at me and whisper. Back home, I never had a problem with making friends." He said, picking at his food morosely.

"This is your home now, Padawan. Give them some time. I am sure you will have more friends than you can count in no time at all." Qui-Gon assured him.

"But I want them to like me now. No one talked to me all day." Anakin pouted. He wouldn't mention his training session with Obi-Wan he had decided. Could this be true? Qui-Gon mused. Jedi were not malevolent people so he couldn't imagine that no one would talk to his young Padawan. Then again, though, the other iniates and Padawans were just children. Maybe they had a hard time accepting someone into their midst who had only arrived at the temple at nine years of age. Some of them were probably also jealous of Anakin's status as the chosen one and the fact that he already had a Master. He smiled at the sullen boy and explained this to him. "You have to be patient. That is one of the first lessons a Jedi must learn."

Anakin relaxed a little. "Do you really think they will like me if I am patient?" He asked, ducking his head a little.

"Of course, padawan. Just wait and see. Let them adapt to the new situation." His pep talk was interrupted by loud laughter coming from the entrance. He looked over and saw the team that had given him so much grief lately. He had only seen them together that one time in the gym and he was interested to see how they interacted with each other. They went to get dinner and then sat down with Garen Muln, one of Obi-Wan's closest friends, who had waved them over. He could see introductions be made and it seemed that Xanatos was quite comfortable with leaving the two friends to their talk and eat in silence instead. Qui-Gon watched his former student and his friend and wondered what they were telling each other. After their initial elation at seeing each other again, Garen had been away on a mission for several months, their faces turned serious and they leaned closer to each other to have a whispered conversation. A conversation which lasted until Xanatos returned to their table and put dessert in front of them. Judging from the surprised looks on their faces, they had apperantly not even noticed that he had left the table. Stiffling his curiosity he turned back to Anakin and asked whether he wanted to have dessert or go back to their quarters. Anakin shrugged, he didn't care much for sweets. They made him feel sick. So with one last look at the other table he got up and led Anakin back to their rooms.

A little bit later Xanatos, Obi-Wan and Garen got up as well.

"Say, Xanatos, is it ok if I spend some more time with Garen?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure," the black haired man shrugged. "As long as Garen's Master doesn't need him. I have to talk to Adi anyway, eh, Master Gallia I mean. I'll come and fetch you later. I have a surprise for you. Have fun." He grinned and left the two Padawans to their own devices.

Garen cocked his head to one side. "How will he find you? He doesn't even know where we'll be."

"No idea, he has a knack for finding me, though." Obi-Wan replied. It was true, it never took Xanatos long to locate him. He wondered if that had anything to do with their bond. He didn't think it was that strong yet. He certainly couldn't locate Xanatos through it.

"Ah, I see. Let's go for swim,eh? We have to keep up tradition even without Bant, don't we?"  
Garen grinned.

"Sure," Obi-Wan agreed readily. He loved swimming. It probably was a side effect of being friends with a Mon Calamari.

They made their way to the room of thousand fountains in companionable silence and it was only after they had been swimming laps for some time that Garen made his way over to the small alcove where the friends had always liked to spend their time. Obi-Wan followed him and readied himself for the onslaught of questions he knew was imminent. Neither of them noticed Qui-Gon Jinn sitting hidden behind a bush, close enough to listen in on their conversation. He had seen the two friends on their way to the lake and knew them well enough to know that they would be talking about everything soon enough. He needed to know how Obi-Wan really was, so he took Anakin home and told him to meditate while he quickly finished some work he had left unattended for too long.

"So, how do you really feel? Bant told me about what happened with Qui-Gon. He is a jerk, by the way, don't let it pull you down."

"I won't. It is still hard for me and I am still angry but I've accepted the situation and I am trying to make the best of it." He said firmly, hoping to relate to his friend that he did not wish to speak about Qui-Gon. He got the message.

"Fine, how is living with Master DuCrion then? I heard some pretty bad things about him over the years."

Obi-Wan laughed. "So have I. I was with you most of the time you heard these rumours, remember? I asked him about those, by the way, and let me tell you that he assured me that he most certainly did not kill that native queen everyone keeps talking about because negotiations with her didn't proceed fast enough. He didn't kill her at all. Her husband did."

"Are you crazy?" Garen interupted him. "You can't just ask someone if any nasty rumour about them is true. And that's not what I was even talking about."

"What were you talking about then?" Obi-wan asked raising an eyebrow questioningly. Garen frowned, Obi-Wan never did that.

"I am talking about the fact that a lot of people keep saying that he is arrogant and too full of himself, that he has a nasty temper he has no control over, that he is quick to throw punches when he is angered and that he has been consumed by the dark side a long time ago."

Obi-Wan sat up sharply and crossed his arms over his chest. "People are saying that, yes? Do you really think if that was true he would be so successful or that the council would keep him here?"

"I don't know ok? The only thing I know is that I am worried about you, Obi."

Obi-Wan smiled fondly, his anger vanishing. Garen had always worried about his younger friends. "You don't have to worry about me." He said.

"'Course I do. I am the oldest. I have to make sure that you guys are ok."

"Thanks Garen, but it really isn't necessary to worry. I am fine. Sure, he might be slightly conceited but he is not dark. And while he really is in a foul mood every morning he has yet to throw more than a nasty glare my way. Living with Xanatos is actually quite funny." He appreciated his friends' concern.

"Funny, yes?" Garen repeated skeptically.

"You don't believe me? Well, then my friend, let me tell you the story of how I woke up to see him rage a rather ridiculous war on a tiny moth that had disturbed his sleep last week." Obi-Wan chuckled thinking about it.

Ready to launch into his tale, Obi-Wan barely heard the low growl behind him before he felt a hand grab him by his hair and dunk him under water. Garen whirled around and saw Xanatos looming over him, staring angrily at the spot where he had pushed Obi-Wan under water. Obi-wan resurfaced spluttering and spitting water.

"So, that's how it is, you insolent whelp? I take you in, give you a roof over your head, I feed you and that's how you thank me? By spreading degrading gossip about me?" There was an edge to his voice and a mad glint in his eyes that made Garen gulp and caused him to carefully inch his way between his friend and that lunatic. Obi-Wan blinked up at him and spit out some more water.

"Have nothing to say? Wouldn't help you anyway. I am going to make you pay. You might want to leave now Muln. I am about to teach my Padawan a lesson and you truly do not want to get in my way." Xanatos snarled and kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his robe and unbuttoned his shirt. Garen glared at him, though he felt slightly uncomfortable. He saw Obi-Wans eyes widen and and watched his friend backpaddle into the lake trying to bring more distance between him and his Master.

Xanatos ignored the other Padawan and leaped over his head into the water. He walked into the lake up to a point where could still stand comfortably while Obi-Wan would have no chance to reach the ground without going under. Xanatos smirked. Good thing he was quite a bit taller than the younger man. He concentrated on the Force and used it to create a current that pulled Obi-Wan back towards Xanatos, no matter how hard he tried to swim against it. Garen watched in horrified fascination as DuCrion grabbed Obi-Wan in a headlock and started dunking him under again and again. He tried in vain to fight against the same waves that had pulled Obi-Wan back and now kept him from going any further into the lake. He tried to use the Force to stop the waves but there was little to no effect. And then he heard Obi-Wan gasp and start to laugh hysterically.

"Mercy, I give, I give. You win. Please stop." He pressed out.

"Very well, I'll go easy on you this time. It's your first offence after all."  
At once the lake calmed down again and he let go of Obi-Wan. Still trying to regain his breath, the young man went under again prompting Xanatos to make a mad grab for him and pull him to the shore where he'd be able to calm down again. He splashed a little wave in Garens face when he passed him and then dumped Obi-Wan onto the grass unceremoniously. Garen hurried after them to check on Obi-Wan.

"Have you learned your lesson, Padawan?" Xanatos asked firmly.

Still laughing Obi-Wan answered, "Yes, Master. Don't spread gossip about you." He finally calmed down enough to look at Garen and see that he was torn between anger and confusion.

"Ah, you have not understood anything, have you? Spread all the gossip you want but don't make it sound so mediocre. It was not a tiny moth; it was a gargantuan monster trying to suffocate me with its huge wings. I had to muster all my strength to escape with my life. That's how you tell a story." Xanatos said dramatically, plopping down next to his grinning apprentice.

"I'll try to remember that." Obi-Wan said.

"Do not despair, Padawan. I will teach you all you have to know." He turned his gaze on Garen. "Are you going to sit down any time soon?"

"You said you would make him pay." Garen said confusedly.

"Yes, and I did."

"But you only tickled him and dunked him under."

"Yes, I believe in punishment that fits the crime. A silly mistake warrants a silly punishment do you not think so?"

"Relax, Garen. I told you he wasn't evil," he turned to Xanatos. "Although, you really don't have to treat me like a child."

"Huh, so that's what this about? You were trying to prove to him that I am a good guy? By telling him about my adventure of killing a moth?" Xanatos scratched his head. "Weird method. Maybe you should try to think of a new one."

"Let's head back inside guys. I still have that surprise for you Obi-Wan." Xanatos smiled, picked up his clothes and waited for the two to follow him.

"You're crazy, you know that? You scared the crap out of me with that stunt, Master DuCrion." Garen growled.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." Xanatos said.

"You didn't? What was that for then?" Obi-Wan demanded to know.

Xanatos looked them both over and shot them a glare.  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice Jinn sitting in the bushes listening in on your talk? Didn't they teach you anything?"

The two friends looked at each other in surprise.  
"Qui-Gon was sitting in the bushes?" Obi-wan asked incredously. "I didn't notice, did you?"

"No," Garen admitted.

Xanatos sighed deeply. "Right, you and I are going to have lesson about being one with the Force tomorow and on being aware of your surroundings at all times."

"I am aware of my surroundings." Obi-Wan protested.

"Obviously not." Xanatos said pointedly.

"But we're in the temple here." Garen threw in.

"Doesn't matter where you are. Be it on a mission, on the intergalactical hugging festival or in the temple, you never want to be open to a surprise attack. You know what, Muln? Tell your Master that I am kidnapping you for the day tomorrow. It's clear that you need that lesson just as much as Obi-Wan does."

"There is an intergalactical hugging festival?" Obi-Wan asked at the same time as Garen exclaimed. "What? I don't need any such lesson."

"Yes, you do." Xanatos stated firmly.

By the time the three men had entered the building Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was still squatting behind the bushes attempting to calm down his racing heart. For a moment he had been sure that Xanatos would seriously injure Obi-Wan and he hadn't been able to move even one limb of his body. He stood up and made his way back to his rooms, his legs feeling wobbly. He knew he had seen true terror on Obi-Wan's face so why had he played along afterwards and laughed and joked with him? How was Xanatos able to control him like that?

* * *

Ok, so this is long. Really long. Maybe I should have split it in two but I don't know where. Anyway, hope you liked it and that there is still someone out there keeping an eye on this story.


End file.
